Manitoba Smith
Manitoba Smith is an adventurer who debuts in "A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste". He is a parody of a famous fictional character Indiana Jones that can be triggered when Mike puts on a hat although his accent parodies both "Crocodile" Dundee and the late Steve Irwin. Total Drama Revenge Of The Island A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste As Mike triggers himself into his new personality, Manitoba Smith, Anne Maria became very excited hoping her love Vito has returned. When Anne Maria embrace herself onto Manitoba Smith who imagines is Vito, he dropped her and investigates a way to escape through the abandoned tunnels. Manitoba and the other teammates followed the left route, they've come across old mining carts. Scott insisted the carts were suspicious and dangerous, that resulted from Anne Maria and Zoey to feel angry when they heard about Manitoba's sexist comment "If you're a girl, maybe". As Cameron dived in, they started moving, when Manitoba explain to stick together as a group, he and Cameron got separated into different routes from Scott, Zoey and Anne Maria where Manitoba transforms back into Mike as he got direct contact with the ground. Treasure Island Of Dr McLean His next appearance was a brief one at the beginning of "The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean", when Mike puts on a Fedora hat, he begins to flirt with his crush Zoey which she wasn't pleased about. However, Cameron pushes Zoey out of the way and into open water and quickly removes the hat, changing Mike back to his normal self. Grand Chef Auto When Mike passed out by the betrayal of Scott, Mike entered his mind seeing the appearances of his multiple personalities together in including Chester, Vito, svetlana and Manitoba. Feeling cocky and overwhelming, Manitoba lassos Mike with his rope and says that Mike was interrupting his flirting business with the female contestants. After Mike felt angry about his personalities (including Manitoba) cutting in his connection with zoey, they decided to fight and Mike dominated them and finally confessed to zoey about his Multiple Personality Disorder in which got him eliminated from the show by Scott. Total Drama All Stars Heroes Vs Villains In Heroes vs. Villains, When Mike was pushed from the Helicopter, Manitoba Smith appeared when Chris introduced his personalities. Evil Dread In Evil Dread, Mike transformed into Manitoba after Cameron placed a hat on his head to help with the challenge. He flirted with Zoey by saying "It looks like the real treasure is right here besides me" *Wink, Wink* and asked her out but she denied poliele, and complimented Mike's ability to pick girls. Manitoba later spotted Scott trying to sabotage the Heroic Hamsters by hiding a puzzle piece and was hit by a booby trap which forced him back into Mike's subconscious. He warned Chester, Svetlana, and Vito that Mal was coming, scaring the other three. Mike attempted to transform into Manitoba agai, but was unsuccessful. Bold And The Booty-Ful The group finds Manitoba destroying Mike's dreams in The Bold and the Booty-ful on the orders from Mal. Manitoba questions why should the personalities help Mike since only one personality can be in control of the body. He has more situational awareness than the others when he realizes that Mal's identification card is an illusion and the fact that all the personalities are stuck in a prison of Mal's design. The Final Wreck-ening Mike and his four original personalities finally reach the tower of Mike's mind. They fight through the traps Mal has set, and find the mind reset button. Mike finds out that if the button is pushed, Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba will disappear along with Mal. Vito, Manitoba, and Svetlana convince Mike to push the button, blowing up the tower, and defeating Mal. However, all of Mike's personalities cease to exist, their abilities being absorbed by Mike. Trivia * Manitoba Smith is Mike's second-to-last personality revealed. Gallery Category:Males